Tainted Love
by newbie.happy.yeah.1
Summary: EvadinxLatimer Yaoi, lime, abuse ? ,ect  Latimer would do anything to protect his family, even if it meant that he had to give himself to the person he hated the most.


**Title: Tainted Love**

**Pairing: Evadin x Laitmer (one sided I guess) **

**Summary: He would do anything just to protect his family, even if it meant he had to give himself to the one he hated most.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lime, abuse, slight AU and OOCness (possibly) and this is after his wife died and he had been turned.**

**A/N: I found this as a prompt in one of my old journals, so I decided to write it. Also I couldn't sleep and it was 1 am...**

**Disclaimer: Its clear that I don't own Venin Abyss.**

Latimer laid in the coffin, naked and sore as the moon rose up to signify night.

"Hello love." A slightly deep and malice voice called through the room. It came from a male who was almost of the same height but a little taller, he had black hair that almost covered his left eye. He also wore nothing but a pair of black, silk shorts. He approached the currently occupied coffin, with a smirk on his face that could only mean trouble. Once he reached the black box, he tilted his head mockingly as if he didn't know what was wrong with his little 'love'.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He questioned in fake concern and false curiosity. The blond haired male practically glared at him, really did he need to put up this act? Was he just that bored and in need of some sort of entertainment? Grunting, Laitmer stayed still as his red eyes watched the other carefully. Evadin was rather enjoying this, the hatred the other had just for him. It was just so sweet. The smirk on his face turned from one of playfulness to mischief. Then he leaned over and caught the other's lips in a slightly rough kiss, and pushed his tongue into the others mouth. The French man tensed at the sudden action, but of course this wasn't the first time. After a few seconds he relaxed a little, and remembered why he was doing this.

'_I have to do this. For my son.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. But it wasn't until he felt a hand brush against his thigh that he eyes snapped right open. The younger male clenched his fists tightly as he knew what would happen next. Evadin, on the other hand, enjoyed the other's misery and drank in his helpless form.

'_Hrm, so lovely, now if only you would just break already so that I can enjoy your utter defeat and have you as mine completely.'_ The black haired male thought as he put his cold hands on the other's muscular body, feeling the other shake as he let his hands glide down over his sensitive spots. Grinning he quickly moved his head over to Laitmer's neck, biting and ravishing it as he marked it with another hickey to accompany the others from all of the other nights. The newborn vampire tried to hold back a moan, just to be bitten harder than before and finally released screams of pleasure the boiled within him. Panting, he let his head fall back, as little streams of blood dripped down his neck. The sadistic male silently hummed as he tasted the other's blood for a second time.

Evadin then took this as a chance to wrap his hand around the other's length. Gasping at the sudden action, Latimer tried to resist the tempting touches. But, of course failed miserably, as he let out a moan while Evadin started to play with his new 'toy'.

"My my my, aren't you enjoying yourself?" The other asked with a certain lustful look in his eyes. Latimer wanted to protest, but sadly couldn't find the energy to. Then deciding to be merciful, the black haired male let go of the other's length leaving the French man confused and hard.

"Hrm, it seems as thought I have some errans that need to be done." The sadistic vampire said as left the other's room, with a smirk placed on his lips.

'_Sigh, I'm getting soft. That won't do at all now will it."_The black haired male thought as walked to his room to change to go out hunting.

"_I think its time for a blood bath."_ Evadin thought as he quickly got changed and ran out of the house.

END

**AN: Yea…I did felt like writing a lemon at first, but then when it came to it I got lazy and decided not to . I know sorry, maybe next time…Thanks for reading now, review?**


End file.
